The present invention relates to a pressure valve.
In some fields of application of pressure valves it is required to maintain the viscosity of the pressure medium constant. For example, the viscosity of the pressure medium must be maintained constant in a lubrication circuit in which the pressure medium circulates. Known pressure valves, however, are not designed for maintaining the viscosity of the pressure medium constant.